


Darling, I'm not going to hurt you

by a_bit_vintage



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Shining
Genre: Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, F/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Substance Abuse, The Shining AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_vintage/pseuds/a_bit_vintage
Summary: All work and no play makes Stevie a dull boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Darling, I'm not going to hurt you

"Fresh start, fresh air, this place will be good for us." Steve assured you, a sincere smile on his face. The boy next door, all American, smile that had wooed you to begin with. All the moving boxes cluttered the living room. 

"Right,honey." You squeezed his bicep, leaning against him as you took in the small bungalow the two of you were renting. The house was yellow, quaint, and modest nothing liked the brownstone you treasured in Brooklyn. Colorado was almost entirely cross country but was far enough away to forget...

Soft, pillowy lips pressed against yours keeping you from remembering. "Let's get settled. I want to christen every room, Mrs. Rogers." Strong arms swept you up and carried you over the threshold. 

Steve started work as a substitute history teacher while you found employment as a secretary. Things seemed normal, boring but safe. He would come home with stories of his students and you would tell him what Peter the intern did. In the evenings, you'd crochet or mess around with something for the school bake sale while Steve plugged along on his novel. 

Happiness could only last so long. The teacher Steve was subbing for was due to come back from maternity leave the start of November, leaving him unemployed. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but deep down whatever "old-fashioned" values he had were raging inside him that you were the one bringing home the bacon. 

After a terribly long day at the office, or rather running errands for everyone in the office, you were eager to get home to the loving arms of Steve. However, the smell that lingered in your door frame sucked the relief right out of you. 

"Steve?" 

"In the kitchen, doll face!" 

Steve was humming along to an oldies station as he set the table, a joint dangling loose from his lips. "Steve." 

His blue eyes rolled, annoyance trickling in. "Darling." He mimicked your tone and God did you want to grab that joint and smash it with your heel...so you did. "The fuck, Y/N!" 

"The fuck, Steve?" You hissed back. "You know what the doctor said, what AA said. You start smoking then you start using and then you start drinking-"

"Stop, little lady. Don't you go there." His warning sliced through you. You headed his warning staying silent. Steve drew a deep breath as he slicked his hair back. "We're celebrating tonight."  
His soft smile was back, the dopey lovey one. "I got a job baby." 

"That's wonderful, Stevie." Was it? Sure, you'd go along with that. "It's temporary but gives me the perfect opportunity to write at the same time." 

"Even better!" He tucked you into the table, setting your plate before you. 

"There's just one problem." Taking a long gulp of water, he grasped your hand leading it to his cheek. "You're going to have to quit yours." 

If he hadn't been such prick about being unemployed, you would have believed this was just an unfortunate coincidence but even Steve couldn't hide that twinkle of glee in his eyes. "And just why would I do that?" 

"We're taking care of The Overlook for the winter. Snow will be so bad it's impossible to leave." 

"Steve! You can't just take a job like that and not tell me!" Bumping the table, you stood to leave no longer relieved to be home with him. His hand reached out and grasped your wrist tightly, tighter, until you yelped. 

"You're my wife, I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm trying my best here. I'm trying to fix things you just have to let me fix things." Tears threatened to leave your eyes, your throat constricting. "You haven't looked at a calendar today, have you darling?" 

His clicked his tongue as he rose to meet you, gathering you in his arms. "I know it's always rough. You know I'm sorry. I'm so fucking goddamn sorry." 

Dinner got cold, neither of you had an appetite for anything other than each other after a long session of crying. Inevitably, you conceded and filed your two weeks notice. Mr. Stark was sorry to see you go and the look from Pepper clearly meant the office had their speculations about just why exactly you were leaving. Regardless, you left. 

Steve packed the car and gave your hand a squeeze. "It's a beautiful building, baby. Manager said it was haunted too, I know you love that stuff." Anyone could look in his darling little blue eyes and see he was trying so hard to do something good for you. You fucking wished he wasn't such a good liar. 

"Yeah?" 

He hummed. "Apparently some care taker went bat shit crazy and killed his family." 

"And people stay there?" 

"People do stupid shit all the time." Steve would know. He'd done a whole lot of stupid shit back in the day. Hell, last week. 

The Overlook was a beautiful building and properly named too. Steve had, unfortunately, been right about the drive though. Even in November before the snow fell it was a dangerous trek. Staff scurried around, eager to get home for the season. You were impressed when Steve asked for the liquor to be removed and almost talked proudly about AA. 

Settling in had been easy. At first, you wondered how you could adjust to such a large space with so little to do. However, you found that you liked being able to escape from Steve. You even volunteered to do all of the maintenance work so he would have time to work on his novel.  
Steve seemed happy too. He typed, cooked, and cuddled more than he ever did at home. 

"I'm telling ya, baby, this place just gets my creative juices flowing." He nuzzled his nose in your neck. "Gets something else flowing too." His hand guided yours to his growing bulge. "I kinda like it up here just the two of us. I can fuck ya where ever I want without those nosy neighbors watching." 

He rolled his hips against yours as he tugged on your shirt. "Can I fuck ya, baby? Promise I'll make ya feel good." You whined in anticipation, nodding as your fingertips danced below his boxers, the cool touch making him growl. 

Clothes were shed, kisses exchanged hot and heavy, he was desperate and raw. "You get your pills refilled before coming up here?" His breath was hot on your breasts. 

"Of course, Stevie." You have him a squeeze watching in delight as his eyes rolled back. 

"Whatcha think about going off 'em?" 

As soon as the spark had been lit, it fizzled. It died. Died like...No,no,no. Steve's shoulders tensed. Had you said it out loud? You must have he looked angry. 

"No?" His hand raked through his blonde locks. "Is this because of-"

"No!" You slithered out from underneath him, grabbing your robe. "Have you seen the snow? We couldn't get out to see a doctor unless we took that snow mobile and that's for emergencies only." 

His fingers reached out for you. "You're sure this isn't about the accident?"

The accident. That's what you called it to anyone who asked. Everyone got a different version but the details were mostly the same. Only Bucky got the real story and that's just because he had to alter the incident report. 

Steve was drunk which wasn't unusual. You were upset, also not unusual. He came home later than late. Covered in lipstick stains from shades you'd never wear. You had spent all day preparing the news. It was going to be a boy. A healthy happy boy. 

You asked where he'd been, why he was late. All hell broke loose. Bucky arrived to the scene finding you in the bathtub covered in blood, chest heaving with anxiety, cheeks a stinging red. Steve was rocking on the floor in tears begging to be let in. Bucky ignored the blood at the bottom of the stairs as he carried you to his squad car, Steve a sobbing mess behind you. 

"Why would it be about the accident Steve? It was an accident. Little ol me got worked up because you weren't loyal and we lost the baby. It was an accident. Nothing we could have done." 

He hated that tone. The one you used when he brought up the accident, tempting him. It'd be your fucking fault if something happened if he couldn't control- No. No. You were upset and deserved to be. Steve could and would be a better husband. 

You'd have a big Catholic family and you could move back to Brooklyn, hell Bucky might even join the family. It would just take some convincing.


End file.
